Pierrepont
Em meados dos anos 2000, um jogo surge pela empresa Light House Studios chamado Pierrepont, um jogo do PS1 em que você é um estudante e tem que passar pela vida como se fosse uma simulação de vida, porém foi um fracasso de vendas. Esse jogo foi muito divertido quando eu tinha meus 8 anos mas eu descobri uma coisa terrível nesse game. Em uma parte desse jogo, se você pausar por cerca de 2 horas e 30 minutos e fizer o código: Direita, cima, baixo, esquerda, X, O, Select, start A tela fica vermelha e começa a piscar imagens de gore e o console trava e reinicia. Porém agora não tem ninguém mais na cidade, apenas você e uma garotinha que te persegue durante a jogatina. Se ela encostar em você acontece a mesma coisa de a tela piscar, porém o console trava e o PS1 não desliga ou se quer reinicia. Apenas fica você chorando deitado no chão sangrando e pedindo ajuda e não acontece nada. E derrepente aparece uma foto de um homem torturado e massacrado dizendo "Our world is not more what we would like it, ins't it?" E o console reinicia, mas sem aparecer a tela de título "Pierrepont" aparece "Help me" eu fiquei bem assustado, mas eu deixei pra lá e vi que todas as fases desapareceram e ficaram trancadas e mesmo que eu fizesse as missões pra desbloquear ela não abria de jeito nenhum, porém tinham apenas 4 fases abertas. A Cool Day, Let's Party!, RU-D34D, R15H7-70W e G005B83-TERRY, então eu selecionei a Cool Day, Let's Party! mas pulou pra RU-D34D que parece uma sigla para "Você está morto" e a fase era simplesmente era pessoas sendo queimadas dentro de uma jaula, pessoas pedindo socorro, rezando e pedindo para que eu liberte eles, mas meu personagem deixa de ser controlável e começa a jogar mais gasolina e começou a piscar fotos de pessoas sendo queimadas e depois apareceu um vídeo exatamente representando o jogo. Depois disso a fase pulou para a R15H7-70W, onde aparecia sua mãe de prisioneira e você chicoteando ela e ela pedindo pra parar e você rindo de tudo e você pega um facão e começa a soltar os olhos para fora. Depois a fase pulou para a G005-B83TERRY e nela só tinha uma tela preta do desenvolvedor com um texto dizendo "Não aguento isso, por que eu fui fazer isso? Pela minha vida de crianças eu cometi um pecado e vós disser que foi sagrado a minha liberdade porém fiz um erro." E aconteceu que apareceu um vídeo dele amarrando uma corda e ele se suicida e o vídeo tinha mais ou menos 5 minutos. E depois passou gore dele sendo arrancado os órgãos dele e bem rápido e dizendo "THE END" e continuou e eu desliguei o console. Depois disso eu não aguentei mais e fui para fora da minha casa e vomitei. Não conseguia mais dormir e queimei o CD. Quem tiver um CD desse jogo, por favor queime ele, pois não quero ninguém cometa suicídio ou fique traumatizado e não consiga dormir por causa desse jogo. Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Videogames